Bradey O'Diesel
'''Bradey O'Diesel '''is an evil, selfish, vain, and super dangerous BR Class 08 Shunter diesel Locomotive and the Main Antagonist of the series. Backstory Bradey O'Diesel was A Class 08 shunter that used to do the freight work on T.C.'s Branchline when it first opened. The People were impressed by her work and her strength and Bradey loved the attention she was receiving and it went to her radiator. But one day, a new Diesel shunter was brought in to work on another line, and stole Bradey's thunder. She became so jealous she abandoned T.C.'s branchline and tried to take over the work of the other diesel shunter, but no matter how hard she tried, she could not match up the other shunter's work. Soon something snapped inside Bradey and she then decided to take things to another level and she planned to terminate the other diesel shunter. But unknown to her, Sherin, (who had just joined the branchline) had overheard and she warned T.C. and Hugs, so they went to stop her. A great shootout took place between them, until she was arrested by the Trolley Fighters (whom T.C. called for) Since then, she vowed to get revenge on them and to take over T.C.'s branchline. And later, the world. Bio Afterwards Bradey escaped from the prison and she began to make plans of taking over the world. Then she found herself 2 henchmen: a chatterbox diesel engine named Morack, and a diesel shunter named Kara, Morack's half-cousin. Then later she then joined the Sith. After many trails and tests Bradey reached the rank of Sith Lord and became the Sith's best member. She then made huge plans of taking over the whole world and helping the Sith become supreme rulers. So then so had her own Droid army created and then she created her own Terminator Battle Droid to lead them, "Sargeant Savage" whom she trained in Jedi Arts. Personality Bradey was at first a kind-hearted, generous diesel engine. But when everyone began to give her attention, the popularity went to Bradey's radiator, and slowly Bradey began to become vain. Then after her failed attempts to keep popular, her jealousy soon made something change in Bradey and something snapped. And Bradey soon became, evil-hearted, very selfish, and her anger soon fueled her new evil personality, to where she joined the Sith. And her anger and lust for power fueled her even more, changing her into a super powerful Sith Lord (that had the same strength as Vader and Sidious combined) Appearance Bradey is dark purple and has amber eyes. When in Equine form, Bradey is a dark purple unicorn with amber eyes, a hand mirror with a mascara brush and lipstick dispenser as a cutie mark. And soon get 2 deployable droid arms. Main Weaponry * AK-47 * AA-12 shotgun * Double-ended Sith Lord Lightsaber * Red curved-hilt Lightsaber * Red Lightsaber Shoto * Single Red bladed lightsaber with custom hilt (lost) Skills and Abilities Gunner Skills: Bradey is also a skilled gunner. She can hit a target with skilled marksmanship using either her AK or shotgun. Lightsaber Combat: Bradey is also super skilled with Lightsaber combat, knowing all Forms of Lightsaber combat. And where she would use a saberstaff as her main weapon, but with more training she soon learned to perform Jar'Kai style to where she could use her droid arms to also wield a curved-hilted Lightsaber and shoto, alongside with her Saberstaff. Force Powers: Bradey has also learned many power with the Force, even knowing the power of Force Lightning, and Force combust. And has trained with the Dark Side of the Force long enough to where her Force power became to a point of being just as strong as Vader and Sidious's Force powers combined, plus some. And only few Jedi can fight her. Physical combat: And Bradey also knows how to fight with physical combat, and despite being a unicorn in equine form, Bradey is just as strong as a stallion earth pony. Intelligence: Bradey is also very intelligent, being able to come up with evil plans and often rechecking them to make sure she doesn't have oversights. List of partners/henchmen * Morack * Sargeant Savage * The Shotgun Gang * Kara List of Dragons *Firebomb (A Monstrous Nightmare) *Lavatooth (A Gronckle) *Earthdrill (A Whispering Death) *Spix (A Deadly Nadder) *Cameel (A Changewing) Trivia * Gallery Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Diesel Engines Category:Trains Category:Gunners Category:Shotgunners Category:Riflemen Category:The Sith Category:Sith Lords Category:Murderers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Vain Characters Category:Selfish Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Bombers Category:Global Threats Category:Provokers Category:Hegemony Category:Universal Threats Category:Power-Hungry Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Dragon Trainers